Malditos tabus, supuesto incesto
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: Capitulo 3 arriva, visitas inesperadas, Sasuke sonrrojado, Hinata celosa, Neiji preocupado,Sasame romantica y Hanabi metiche e inoportuna, mezclar con Kazekage y familia y ovtienes un lindo caldo de problemas.
1. Tres perfectos idiotas

**Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece (Dolor, que dolor, sufro en agonía cada vez que lo recuerdo)**

**Por favor disfruten de este pequeño y muy revelador prologo, a si y dejen reviews que de eso me alimento.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo I : Tres perfectos idiotas.**

-Resiste Arashi, ya casi llegamos. (La preocupación era evidente en la voz del hombre que cargaba en sus espaldas a otro, vestía con un traje de junnin, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, en su espalda un símbolo parecido a un abanico hacia indudable que se trataba de un Uchiha)

-Es inútil Himishi, saben que moriré, solo cuiden del pequeño y todo estará bien. (Respondió el hombre que era transportado ya que sus abundantes heridas y falta de chacra no le permitían avanzar por si mismo, este tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio, sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas y rotas)

-No hables Arashi, guarda energías, Tsunade-sama encontrara la forma de curarte. (Hablo otro sujeto ce corría al lado de los otros dos cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, tenia el cabello negro al igual que el Uchiha pero a diferencia de éste sus ojos eran totalmente blancos muestra inequívoca de que se trataba de un Hyuuga)

-¿Esta bien Naruto? (Pregunto el rubio), no ha emitido sonido desde hace ya buen rato.

-Eso es por que esta dormido, deja de desperdiciar fuerza estúpidamente o no podremos llegar al hospital antes de que mueras (Le reprendió el Hyuuga)

-Hiashi, siempre la voz de la razón en el grupo, como cuando éramos genins y Jiraiya-sensei nos hacia ir a espiar los baños públicos, esos eran buenos tiempos ¿no chicos? (Pregunto Arashi a sus amigos)

-Los mejores Arashi, los mejores, siempre terminábamos escondidos en la gruta subterránea, y siempre que mi padre se enteraba te echabas la culpa, solías decir que fue tu idea o que nos habías obligado a ir a Hiashi y a mi, y aun recuerdo cuando este tarado se enamoro de Hinata, casi lo matas a golpes cada que lo veías cerca de ella. (Hablo el Uchiha queriendo amenizar el ambiente, quizás esos fueran los últimos momentos de su mejor amigo pero era mejor llevarlos como el trío de camaradas que eran desde pequeños.)

-Jaja haha, lo recuerdo, aunque Hiashi era tan tímido que cada vez que mi hermanita le hablaba se ponía mas rojo que un tomate maduro, y ni hablar de cuando lo tocaba aunque sea por accidente, siempre terminaba desmayándose. (Dijo Yondaime estallando en risas junto a Himishi)

-No le veo la gracia (Respondió el patriarca de los Hyuuga volteando hacia otro lado para evitar que sus compañeros vieran el mas que evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas que a pesar de ya no ser frecuente como en sus días de genin nunca pudo evitar que le sucediese con la sola mención del nombre de la hermana menor del cuarto.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya llegan Tsunade-sama (Anuncio un joven peliplateado con una mascara negra cubriéndole el rostro)

-Ya era hora (Dijo la sanin dejando de dar vueltas en círculos en el mismo sitio y acomodando la camilla donde reposaría el Hokage para intentar salvarle la vida) Pónganlo en la camilla y llénenlo a urgencias de inmediato (Ordeno la rubia en cuanto el trío de amigos y el bebe llegaron a las puertas del hospital)

-No, todos ustedes saben que no sobreviviré a esto, así que dejen ya de hacerse falsas ilusiones, llevenme donde Akari (Dijo secamente Arashi)

-Pero que dices muchacho estupido, Tsunade tiene que revisarte (Se dejo oír la voz del ermitaño sapo)

-No sensei, no tiene caso… solo… solo llevenme a ver a Akari, no pude ver nacer a Naruto por tener que combatir al Kyuubi, al menos quiero ver a mi ahijada nacer, y estoy seguro de que Hiashi ya no aguanta mas tiempo separado de su esposa ¿No es así compadre? (Pregunto el rayo amarillo con una sonrisa)

-De acuerdo muchacho, te lo debemos gracias a ti todos estamos vivos (Se escucho otra voz desde atrás del grupo que provenía del mismísimo tercer Hokage)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Puja Akari, ya casi esta aquí (Hablo Tsunade atendiendo el parto de la Hyuuga mientras detrás de ella un número inusual de personas se encontraban presenciando el nacimiento de la heredera del clan, y con un ultimo esfuerzo de la madre la pequeña había nacido y estaba ahora en brazos de su progenitora)

-Felicidades Hiashi una niña, creo que ya sabemos con quien terminara uniendo ambos clanes Naruto (Dijo en broma Himishi Uchiha)

-Vamos Himi-kun no es su culpa que el tuviese una linda niña y tu te llevases el chasco de tu viada al ver truncado tu desea de comprometer al pequeño Sasuke con mi supuesta hija (Dijo Arashi para fastidiar un poco a su amigo).

-Ya lo estoy viendo, mi hijita vestida de blanco en el altar casándose con el descendiente de Uzumaki, la unión de los clanes mas fuertes por fin, por cierto me debes $10,000,000 ryo Uchiha, después de todo yo gane la apuesta, mi pequeña se casara con el hijo de Arashi (Se unió a las bromas el orgulloso padre primerizo)

-No veras ni un quinto asta que eso suceda Hyuuga así que no jodas (Se quejo el Uchiha, nunca fue un buen perdedor)

-Paren ya eso trío de tarados, la niña apenas tiene 5 minutos de vida ¿y ya quieren casarla, donde vuelva a escuchar otra estupidez como esa yo misma dejo sin padre tanto a Hinata como a Sasuke y Naruto (Amenazo la madre de la pequeña haciendo que el alboroto cesara inmediatamente por unos instantes dándole paso a la carcajada de todos los presentes, lamentablemente las risas no duraron mucho ya que Arashi comenzó a toser sangre)

-Estas bien amigo (Pregunto angustiado el de ojos blancos)

-Se me acaba el tiempo, Hiashi debo pedirte un favor cuida de mi hijo, no dejes que nadie sepa que contiene al Kyuubi, seria peligroso que otras aldeas se enteraran, tratarían de secuestrarlo. (Pidió el Hokage)

-No te preocupes por el Arashi esta en buenas manos, pero como sugieres que aparentemos las cosas, todo mundo sabe que sellaste al demonio en el pequeño (Dijo Hiashi)

-Corrección, saben que Arashi intentaría sellarlo, no tienen idea de que fue en Naruto (Hablo Jiraiya)

-Hinata (Respondió Akari desde su cama extrañamente tenia en brazos tanto a su hija como a su ahijado)

-¿Nuestra hija como encaja en esto? (Pregunto Hiashi confundido)

-No ella, Hinata Uzumaki, la hermana de Arashi-kun, todos saben que cuando joven estabas colado por ella, hay que hacer pasar a Naruto por hijo de ella y tuyo, así nadie sospecharía y por otro lado nadie savia del embarazo de tu esposa Arashi-kun; así que no abría sospechas. (Dijo la esposa del Hyuuga)

-QUE, ESTAS LOCA MUJER ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ALGO ASI? (Grito un sorprendido Hiashi)

-Pensándolo bien es lógico, ya que tampoco nadie sabe de la muerte de Hinata podemos decir que murió en el parto, es un buen plan (Hablo la sanin rubia recordando lo sucedido con Hinata Uzumaki, ella había salido en una misión unos siete meses atrás y cuando regreso la conmoción por el ataque del demonio de nueve colas hizo que nadie la notara; ella murió un par de días atrás así que podrán decir que era la madre del pequeño aunque este solo tuviese un día de nacido.)

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, EL NIÑO Y YO NO TENEMOS NINGUN PARECIDO FISICO, NADIE LO CREERIA. (Volvió a gritar Hiashi)

-Hay una forma, pero es muy drástica (Hablo Sarutobi)

-Si no hay mas alternativa tendrá que hacerse, si Naruto cae en malas manos el desastre de hace unas horas no será nada comparado con lo que podría suceder a consecuencia de liberar de nuevo el poder del Kyuubi (Hablo el rubio determinado aunque ya muy débil)

-Entonces lo diré sin rodeos, en teoría ya que Naruto es un recién nacido puede asimilar fácilmente la aparición de nuevas células madre en su cuerpo y en este caso tenemos las que necesitamos de los restos de placenta de Akari, así que lo que propongo es as algo parecido a la cirugía del ojo de Kakashi, solo que en vez de reponer los ojos de Naruto con otros lo que insertaremos serán las células madre que contienen la información genética Hyuuga, eso provocara que el cuerpo del pequeño desarrolle un nuevo par de ojos y aunado al poder sanador que Naruto debe tener ya que el Kyuubi no puede permitir que algo le pase a su valiosa vasija pues en teoría sus ojos serian los de un Hyuuga, aunque todo lo demás permanecerá igual que antes (Termino su larga explicación Sarutobi dejando a todos con caras desajustadas)

-¿En serio pretende que le quitemos los ojos a un recién nacido y hagamos una cirugía a esa escala solo para apartar sospechas, usted ha dicho que solo se trata de una teoría, ¿que pasa si algo sale mal? (Comenzó a decir indignada Tsunade)

-Es… es algo muy delicado pero de resultar la cuartada seria perfecta, pero no podemos hacerlo así nada mas… Hiashi es la técnica de línea sucesoria de tu clan, así que te pido permiso para poder hacer esa operación en mi hijo (Dijo decidido el cuarto Hokage)

(Hiashi lo pensó por unos instantes, de hacerlo rompería con la tradición Hyuuga en un segundo, pero de no hacerlo su ahijado quedaría completamente expuesto ante los de más como el contenedor de un peligroso demonio, era una difícil decisión la verdad es que el único que salía realmente perjudicado de esto si algo llegase a salir mal seria el pequeño niño)

-Arashi si estas seguro de esto yo no me opondré y seguiremos el plan como Akari lo dijo, me are pasar por el padre del pequeño para disipar cualquier sospecha, pero debo estar seguro de que comprendes que aquí el único que saldrá mal parado si esto no funciona será el niño (Hablo claramente Hiashi para que su asegurarse que su amigo comprendía la situación y sus irreversibles consecuencias si algo salía mal)

-Estoy consiente de lo que podría pasar Hiashi, pero se que Tsunade-sempai podrá hacer exitosamente la cirugía, solo quiero lo mejor para el bebe, y lo mejor es que crezca con su padrino. (Dijo débilmente Arashi cerrando los ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos)

-Será como quieres amigo, ya escucharon la última voluntad del héroe más grande que esta aldea allá visto, así que empecemos con esto. (Hablo Hiashi mientras veía al pequeño niño ser llevado a la sala de operaciones, casi en el mismo instante que el pequeño abandono los brazos de su madrina la recién nacida que estaba a su lado comenzó a llorar fuertemente, como si estuviese reclamando que la separaran del rubio y no fue hasta mucho después que el sueño la venció que paro su llanto)

-¿Tu crees que es lo correcto Hiashi? (Pregunto Himishi)

-Es lo mejor amigo, y su ultima petición; no podíamos negárselo de todas formas le debemos que nuestros hijos puedan vivir tranquilamente sin la amenaza de un demonio sobre ellos (Respondió el Hyuuga al Uchiha)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Pues eso fue todo esta vez, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, solo para hacer aclaraciones:**

**Himishi es el nombre que le pondré al padre de Sasuke e Itachi.**

**Hiashi aunque ustedes no lo crean era sumamente tímido en su juventud, imaginen una versión masculina de Hinata Hyuuga, y estaba enamorado de la hermanita de su mejor amigo o sea Arashi, pero después conoce a Akari (su esposa) y lo demás pues lo veremos en otra actualización.**

**Arashi es el supuesto nombre real de Yondaime y si en este fic su apellido es Uzumaki.**

**Bueno si tienen alguna duda díganmela e intentare aclararla en posteriores actualizaciones.**

**Por cierto voy a hacer una encuesta para saber quien quiere que sea la pareja de Naruto en esta fic, las candidatas son:**

**Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Hanabi. (Pero si se preguntaban que tenia que ver el titulo del fic con la historia)**

**Según la mayoría de votos será la chica con la que Naruto termina así que ya saben manden reviews si quieren ver una pareja en especial.**


	2. El nuevo trío de idiotas Algunas cosas

**Pues he aquí el nuevo capitulo que he escrito, disfrútenlo y denme sus opiniones, muchas sorpresas les aguardan aun así que no saquen conclusiones apresuradas, píenselo todo bien.**

**Y bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen nunca me pertenecerán y no recibo ni un centavo con este texto. (Piedad por favor se los suplico eliminen los disclaimer de las historias, es muy doloroso recordar que no tengo a Hina-chan)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo II: El nuevo trío de idiotas (Algunas cosas nunca cambian)**

-Naruto-nisan, Neiji-nisan, (Gritaba Hinata saltando de un árbol en otro mientras buscaba a su hermano y su primo) seguro que están entrenando con Jiraiya-sama, solo espero que no se metan en problemas esta vez. (Se decía a si misma la chica y continuaba la búsqueda)

-¿Ya los encontraste Hinata? (Pregunto un chico de cabello castaño saliendo de entre unos arbustos junto con un pequeño perro y otro chico de gafas negras y muy cubierto)

-No Kiba-kun, tal ves estén entrenando con Jiraiya-sama. (Le respondió la Hyuuga)

-No, el área de entrenamiento que suelen usar esta desocupada, Shino y yo acabamos de venir de ahí, tal vez… (Se detuvo el Inuzuca pensando en otra posibilidad)

-Los baños públicos (Fue la seca propuesta del Abúrranme aunque algo rancia ya que después de todo considerando que ero-senin era el sensei de ambos desde pequeños era la posibilidad mas lógica)

-_Otra vez con eso, no entiendo como es que Oto-san nunca le ha reñido a Jiraiya-sama el dar ese mal hábito a Naruto-nisan y Neiji-nisan_ (Pensaba para si la Hyuuga dirigiéndose ya con su equipo en busca de su hermano y primo)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Todo bien emplumado? (Pregunto un chico rubio al castaño que estaba agachado viendo a través de una cerca de bambú para espiar unos baños termales femeninos)

-Creí que estabas comiendo ramen, y no me llames así, solo lo hice una vez cuando tenia 5 años y nunca dejaras que lo olvide ¿cierto? (Pregunto Neiji Hyuuga aun agachado y sin siquiera voltear atrás para ver a su primo)

-Es que te veías sumamente chistoso cubierto de plumas, si hasta pensaste que podías volar como las aves, si no es por que Obaa-chan te coje a media caída te partes la cabeza con el piso del hospital. (Se burlaba el rubio del castaño mientras terminaba de comer su octavo tazón de ramen) ha estoy satisfecho.

-Glotón, fue todo lo que respondió el Hyuuga cuando distinguió los platos de ramen a un lado de una roca que había cerca de Naruto)

-Estoy en crecimiento, mi organismo requiere de alimento para sobrevivir (Se excuso el rubio mientras se acercaba a la cerca de bambú y se situaba al lado de su primo) No va a venir Neiji, tienes mas de 3 horas esperándola (Dijo después de asomarse por la cerca)

-No estoy esperando a nadie, me estoy recreando la pupila con esas chicas de la esquina (Respondió el ojiblanco)

-Si como no, vamos Neiji admítelo, inclusive este baka se ha dado cuente de que no puedes parar de mirarla cada vez que se te acerca, incluso te sabes de memoria el horiaro en el que viene a tomar un baño (Un tercer chico apareció en la misma posición que los dos primeros, tenia el cabello negro y sus ojos eran del mismo color)

-Sasuke, creí que no vendrías hoy ¿Qué no tenias cita con Sakura? (Pregunto el de ojos azules al recién llegado)

-Eso no me hace gracia Uzumaki, se que fue tu idea decir que íbamos a tener entrenamiento extra para dejarme solo con ella, baka tengo al menos a 30 chicas mas muriéndose por mi, creo que no apresurare decisiones aun. (Contesto un tanto arrogante el Uchiha)

-¿Solo 30? Yo tengo unas 35 (Se unió a los alardes el ojiblenco)

-Pierden el tiempo, mejor deberían de aceptar que no les interesa ninguna mas que Tenten y Sakura, hacerse los galanes con harem privado no lesa va (Dijo el rubio dejándole bien en claro las cosas a sus amigos)

-Lo dice el gigoló de la academia, si mal no recuerdo tu tienes tu grupito de chicas Naruto-baka así que por que no sigues tu propio consejo, esa chica Fuuma te queda perfecta (Le riño Sasuke)

-Te han pillado primo, además Sasuke tiene razón, si te le declaras a Sasame nos repartiríamos tu grupo de chicas 25 y 25 cada quien (Se burlo ahora el ojiblanco)

-Que los jodan, yo no tengo nadie en especial para dejar de ver a mis admiradoras, además lo de Sasame es otra cosa, solo somas amigos (Respondió el rubio, aunque en parte mentía ya que el si tenia a alguien por la cual dejar bien en claro a las chicas que lo seguían que no tenían oportunidad con el) _Si alguien se enterara_ (Pensó tristemente el rubio)

-Perece que la suerte por fin te sonríe emplumado (Se burlo Sasuke señalado un punto dentro de las termas)

-Ya les he dicho que no…me..lla..ma…hay mama (Silencio fue todo lo que quedo del Hyuuga al ver a su preciosa castaña entrando al agua solo cubierta por esa delgada toalla blanca)

-Mejor nos retiramos Sasuke, hay que darle un poco de privacidad a este pajarillo enamorado (Dijo el rubio empezando a retirarse del lugar)

-Ten cuidado Neiji sabes que casi siempre te descubre husmeando (Le dice el Uchiha al ojiblenco también empezando a salir del lugar pero Neiji no se entero de nada, estaba muy concentrando en las curvas de su compañera de equipo)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Escupelo de una buena vez ¿Quién es? (Pregunto el Uchiha sin rodeos a su amigo mientras tomaba un sorbo de soda que habían conseguido después de salir de las termas)

-No se de que me hablas (Contesto algo nervioso el rubio)

-Bien si así lo quieres, solo recuerda que aun tengo en mi poder las fotos que prueban que estabas ebrio en la fiesta de Yamanaka (Dijo el de cabello negro)

-¿Y que te hace pensar que tengo a alguien? (Pregunto el ojiazul)

-Vamos cada ves que estas cerca de ella te comportas como un idiota, no dejas de sonrojarte y a veces asta pareces cabreado (Dijo como si estuviese dando un reporte de misión a Tsunade)

-Entonces ¿lo sabes? (Pregunto con miedo el rubio, su obscuro secreto se había descubierto)

-Claro, casi toda la aldea piensa lo mismo (Contesto el pelinegro tranquilamente)

-¿QUE LA ALDEA QUE?, esto esta mal, si mi padre se entera es capas de sacarme a patadas del clan, Neiji va casarme como a un perro, mierda estoy en serios problemas (Decía muy alterado Naruto)

-Vamos no es la gran cosa, posiblemente solo sea un enamoramiento pasajero, no le veo el problema te ahogas en vaso de agua baka. (Le dijo el Uchiha)

-Tu crees, además no creo que sea pasajera, desde que era pequeño sentí algo muy fuerte por…bueno esa persona, tantos años intentando negarlo y ahora se me viene encima (Decía el rubio agobiado por la presión)

-¿Desde pequeño? Yo creí que conociste a Sasame apenas el año pasado (Declaro Sasuke)

-¿Sasame? Y ella que tiene que ver con que este enamorado de hmp (Se callo a si mismo antes de fastidiarlo todo, por lo menos ahora sabia que no se referían a su preciosa ojiblanca)

-Entonces lo admites estas enamorado de alguien (Decía el Uchiha queriendo sacarle toda la información posible al rubio)

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa Sasuke? (Dice seriamente el rubio dando a entender de inmediato al Uchiha que por mas que insistiera no iba a decir nada mas)

-Pues ya que… pero no tengo ningún tema ahora, que tal si entrenamos un rato. (Propuso Sasuke y se encaminaron en silencio al área de entrenamiento más cercana) _Este esta raro, pero ya veré de quien se trata… veamos si no es Sasame mmm ¿ quien mas esta presente cuando se comporta extraño?, haber normalmente esta solo con Hinata y Hanabi, claro ellas están descartadas de antemano, pues he visto a Shino y Kiba muy seguido con el pero ¿En que estas pensando idiota? Eso seria muy… raro, no, no lo creo pero ¿entonces?_ ¿Tenen, nha por muy mujeriego que sea nunca se ha metido con la chica de otro, ¿Quién será? (Se preguntaba así mismo el Uchiha mientras seguía su camino)

-NARUTO, SASUKE (Se escucho el grito de una chica de cabellos naranja y ojos chocolate mientras se acercaba al par de amigos)

-¿Pasa algo Sasame-chan? (Inquirió el ojiazul cuando la chica les dio alcance)

-Si, pasa que Hiashi-sama tiene a todo el clan buscándote a ti y a Neiji, ¿Por cierto donde esta el? (Pregunto la chica Fuuma al no verlo por ningún lado)

-El esta em ¿Cómo decirlo? Ocupado, es un mmm entrenamiento especial (Dijo no muy convencido el Uchiha)

-NARUTO, SASUKE, SASAME QUITENCE (Se dejo escuhar Neiji gritando a todo pulmón mientras corría huyendo de un grupo de ninjas femeninas lideradas por Tenten)

-¿Qué ha pasado? (Pregunto el rubio corriendo junto al ojiblanco al igual que la pelinaranja y el moreno)

-Obviamente lo pillaron espiando dobe (Respondió el Uchiha)

-Si, bueno casi (Respondió el Hyuuga mientras el grupo doblaba en una esquina)

-Explícate (Le exigió la de mi mirada chocolate mientras los otros dos le enviaban miradas curiosas)

-Bueno lo que paso… digamos que… NO FUE MI CULPA, YO TRATE DE HACER BIEN LAS COSAS PERO TENTEN MAL ENTENDIO TODO (Grito Neiji más para ver la reacción del grupo perseguidor que la de sus compañeros)

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO HYUUGA Y ME LAS A VAS A PAGAR, Y YO QUE CREI QUE…(La castaña que lideraba el grupo de féminas se sonroja abruptamente) PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y ENFRENTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ESTUPIDECES (Le exigió Tenten sin completar la frase que previamente había dejado en el aire)

-Habla de una vez ¿Qué hiciste para que se enfadara tanto? (Pregunto el rubio a su primo)

-Bueno solo…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(En las termas después de que Naruto y Sasuke dejaran al ojiblanco em "contemplando el espectáculo")

-_Tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan graciosa, tan horrorosa muerte tendré si me descubre espiándola _(Pensaba para sus adentros el ojiblanco)

-¿Por qué no solo te tragas tu orgullo y le dices lo que sientes? (Se escucho una voz detrás de Neiji, claramente una voz femenina que el castaño conocía muy bien)

-Ino no vuelvas a hacer eso…(Dijo el Hyuuga parado frente a ella con la mano en el pecho) por un segundo creí que alguien me había descubierto, ¿Que pasa con tigo Yamanaka? casi me provocas un infarto (Dijo aun recuperándose del susto)

-No lo creo, un genio como tu burlado por una simple estudiante promedio, hahaha se ve que cuando estas con Tenten todo se te olvida Neiji (Se burlo la rubia)

-No tiene gracia, y ¿que rayos haces aquí? Se supone que solo Naruto, Sasuke y yo conocemos este escondite (Dijo el ojiblanco algo cabreado, desde que Ino llego un día a la mansión Hyuuga alegando una practica especial que Iruka-sensei les había mandado a ella, su prima y unas cuantas chicas mas cada vez que el y la rubia se veían era para fastidiarse mutuamente)

-Bueno no esperabas que fuera un secreto por siempre, además al parecer Naruto se lo dijo a Shikamaru, aunque no lo parezca lo he pescado un par de veces husmeando por aquí así que creí que tal vez lo encontraría echado viendo las nubes; pero me he encontrado algo mucho mejor (Dijo la rubia en tono un tanto seductor acercándose ha Neiji de manera gatuna) Sabes Neiji nunca pude evitar sentirme un poco curiosa al pensar como te comportarías conmigo en una situación menos… tensa de la que normalmente estamos (Siguió su discurso mientras lo tomaba del cuello, para estos momentos Neiji ya tenia la guardia baja) Y bueno tal vez me he puesto un poco celosa al verte rondar a Tenten día y noche (Lo tenia donde quería y era evidente solo faltaba un paso mas de su plan).

-En serio… bueno debo admitir que sin los insultos y sarcasmos de siempre la atmósfera es mas relajante (Dijo Neiji ya empezando a abrazar a la rubia, pero esta se dejo ir hacia atrás haciendo que el cállese sobre de ella en el piso junto a los bambú)

-También siempre me he preguntado que pasaría si… (Silencio, era suyo, este seria un día que el Hyuuga no iba a olvidar y ella se aseguraría de eso) PERVERTIDO, AUXILIO ME QUIERE VIOLAR (Comenzó a gritar la rubia frenéticamente mientras tras los bambú todas las ninjas presentes se dieron cuenta de que Neiji estaba en una pose sumamente comprometedora y mas rápido que inmediatamente Neiji pegaba la carrera siendo perseguido por una horda colérica y Tenten estaba mas enojada que nunca con el ojiblanco)

-_Esta me las vas a pagar cara Yamanaka _(Pensaba el Hyuuga mientras se escabullía por arriba de la cerca y veía a la rubia muerta de la risa en el piso de las termas)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-JAJAJAJAJA (Se escucho la sonora carcajada de los otros dos mientras que Sasame estaba a punto de soltar a reír junto a ellas al enterarse de la historia)

-Te la han aplicado Hyuuga (Se burló el moreno del grupo)

-JAjaja aun jaja aun no puedo jajaja ¿Ino? (Balbuceo el rubio y Sasame ya no aguanto mas la risa)

-Con estos amigos para que quiero a Yamanaka (Dijo sumamente cabreado el ojiblanco haciendo que tanto Sasuke como Naruto pararan en seca doblándose de la risa en el suelo, desgraciadamente para ellos Tenten que no estaba aun de mejor humor y casi los pesca pensando que esos dos tenían algo que ver con lo que Neiji estaba haciendo en las termas)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Jajaja los han dejado bien puestos (Reía descontroladamente la Fuuma al ver que el trío de amigos estaban amarrados colgando de la rama de un árbol y con moretones y contusiones agranel)

-Ha, ha Neiji tu noviecita esta loca (Se quejaba Sasuke tratando de desatarse)

-Yo no siento la cara (Dijo el rubio también intentando sacarse de encima las sogas)

-YAMANAKA ESTAS MUERTA (Grito el ojiblanco desesperado por que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Tenten no le había creído una palabra)

-Jajaja hai, ha, mi estomago, jajaja me duele, hahaha (Seguía en las mismas la pelinaranja)

-Sasame-chan no te rías de nuestra desgracia (Le reclamo el rubio)

-Bajanos de aquí Fuuma (Exigió el moreno)

-YAMANKA SE QUE ESTAS CERCA PUEDO SENTIR TU CHACRA, SAL DE HAI PARA QUE PUEDA DETROZARTE (No necesito decir quien grito eso, bueno la antes mencionada por fin salio de los arbustos en que se escondía, al mismo tiempo Hinata se acerca al lugar atraída por los gritos histéricos de su primo)

-Nisan, ¿esta vez que hiciste? (Pregunto la morena saltando a la rama para desatar a su hermano, primo y amigo)

-Garcías Hina-chan (LE dijo el rubio a la ojiblanca mientras era desatado por esta consiguiendo que la aludida ocultase su rostro para evitar que los demás vieras su sonrojo, la misma operación estaba siendo llevada a cabo por la Sasame quien cortaba las cuerdas del Uchiha)

-DESTAME YAMANAKA (Ordeno furioso Neiji)

-Vamos ¿me crees tan baka para hacer eso, te desatare cuando te hallas calmado (Respondió la ojiazul peligrosamente cerca del castaño)

-DESATAME DE UNA MADITA VE huhm (EL Hyuuga fue callado por los labios de la rubia y aunque nunca lo admitiría en publico estaba logrando calmas su ira, en verdad estaba empezando a responder la caricia cuando la Yamanaka se separo de el)

-Considéralo una compensación por la broma (Dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta y saliendo rápidamente del lugar aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer)

-¿Que rayos fue eso? (Se dijo en voz alta el Hyuuga, le había correspondido el beso, y no solo eso para cuando la rubia se separo de el ya ni siquiera se acordaba de que unos segundos antes había estado dispuesto a causarle gran dolor a la susodicha)

-Gane la apuesta Uchiha me debes 1000 ryo (Dijo triunfante en Uzumaki)

-La apuesta decía que debían estar saliendo dobe, y asta que eso no pase no veraz ni un quinto así que no jodas (Le dijo cabreado Sasuke, al igual que su padre no le gustaba perder una apuesta)

-¿Es que ustedes tres nunca van a ponerse serios con nada? (Se quejo la pelinaranja)

-¿Mh no? (Respondieron los tres al unísono)

-Eto… Naruto-nisan, Neiji-nisan Oto-san los esta buscando desde hace buen rato, deberían ir (Intervino la tímida Hyuuga haciendo que silenciosamente todo el grupo se pusiera en marcha hacia la residencia Hyuuga)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Asta aquí con la historia, bien ya que no muchos se han animado a escribir review tendré que extender la votación un capitulo mas, ya saben la mecánica solo díganme quien quieren que sea la pareja de Naruto, si Hinata o Hanabi, bueno espero les halla gustado este capi; nos vemos en la siguiente actualización y solo para aclarar el echo de que no he puesto edades es por que la votación aun no acaba y necesito tantear la edad de Hababi en caso de resultar ganadora. **

**En toro punto lo del InoTentenNeiji me surgió de repente, igual le espera una buena confusión al ojiblanco, la agresiva castaña o la insufrible rubia esa es la cuestión.**


	3. Revuelo a domicilio cortesia del desiert

**Aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, como ya vi que el NaruHina esta arrasando e decidido que ME VALE y el fic será HanaNaru, no es cierto respeto a las mayorías y por eso el fic será un HinaNaru pero meteré un pequeño capricho en este capi. Sasuke va a sufrir un poco de ahora en adelante, y Hanabi va a empezar a aparecer (Como es inoportuna la chiquilla)**

**Ya decidí las edades:**

**Temari: 15 Ino: 13**

**Sasame: 12 (casi 13) Sakura: 12**

**Sasuke: 12 Shikamaru: 13**

**Neiji: 13 (casi 14) Chouji: 12 (casi 13)**

**Tenten: (13)Kakashi: 27**

**Lee: 13 (casi 14)Asuma: 29**

**Hanabi: 10 (se que debería ser por lo menos 3 años menor pero denme chance la mocosa tiene que salir un poco mas grande)**

**Hinata: 12Guy: 30**

**Naruto: 12Hiashi: 39**

**Kankuro: 14Himishi: 39**

**Shino: 13Sarutobi: 89 (Sandaime para los compas)**

** Itachi: 19 (En esta historia no mato al clan por que lo mantuvieron ocupado con misiones de alto rango y pues no se le ocurrió)**

** Kurenai: 20 (Se que es mas grande pero ya me las arreglare después con eso)**

**Kiba: 12Tzunade: 55 **

**Jiraiya: 57 Konohamaru y compañía: 10 **

**Kazekage: 45 (No me se su nombre si alguien me pasa el dato lo agradecería)**

**Orochimaru: 57 (bueno con lo de que cambia de cuerpo como cambia de calzones no se sabe)**

**Kabuto: 18 (Si me dio lastima y lo metí al fic) Kikimaro: 17**

**Tayuyá: 14 Jirobu: 14 El tipo de la telaraña: 15 (Por favor el nombre)**

**Ukon: 15 (Creo que así se llama es el tipo con dos cabezas si me pasan el nombre de ambos se agradece)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo III: Revuelo a domicilio cortesía del desierto.**

-En verdad lamento la espera Kazekage-sama, estoy seguro de que mi hija no tardara en llegar con ese par de irresponsables (Hablaba Hiashi Hyuuga con su respetado invitado quien estaba sentado enfrente del patriarca del clan junto a sus tres hijos Temari, Kankuro y Gaara en ese orden, había otro hombre en la habitación pero este se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana)

-Padre, creo que es obvio que no podemos dejar a Temari en manos de ninguno de ellos si es que no pueden ni siquiera ser puntuales (Declaro Kankuro)

-Guarda silencio, yo seré quien tome esa decisión en cuanto ellos lleguen y pueda evaluarlos (Reprendió el Kazekage a su hijo)

-Le aseguro Kazekage-sama no encontrara mejores prospectos de guardaespaldas en toda la villa (Dijo orgullosamente Hiashi)

-No te jactes tanto de ellos Hiashi, recuerda que Sasuke también estará aquí pronto; estoy seguro de que el será el elegido para salvaguardar la integridad de la hija del Kazekage-sama (Hablo Himishi Uchiha haciendo notar su presencia)

-Lamentamos la demora padre ¿Cuál es ese asunto tan urgente que…, ¿Gaara que rayos estas haciendo aquí? (Pregunto sorprendido Naruto al entrar en la habitación)

-Esperándote, a ti y a ese par de locos que siempre te acompañan (Respondió sin mas el pelirrojo levantándose para saludar al rubio)

-Genial ahora tendremos que soportar al rarito de la arena (Se quejo Sasuke pasando por un lado del ojiazul y el pelirrojo sin darles importancia)

-Pudo haber sido peor, podría estar presente el chico que juega con muñecas (Hablo Neiji al entrar en la habitación pero al percatarse de la presencia de Kankuro bufo) hable demasiado pronto.

-NEIJII (Hiashi)

-SASUKE (Himishi)

-Jajaja, no es necesario que los reprendan, tanto Kankuro como Gaara ya me habían hablado del carácter espontáneo y ligero que tienen los ninjas de Konoha (Dijo divertido el Kazakage)

-Oye Gaara ¿Quién es la chica? (Pregunto Naruto mientras prácticamente desvestía a Temari con la mirada)

-Naruto compórtate, es la hija del Kazekage-sama (Dijo Sasame desde la puerta junto a Hinata)

-_Otra vez lo mismo, no entiendo como es que mi Aniki se pone tan mal por una cara linda, ni que fuese mejor que yo… digo, no no de nuevo _(Rápidamente Hinata sacudió la cabeza intentando desechar esos pensamientos de su cabeza)

-Nunca nos dijiste que tuvieses una hermana Gaara (Dijo Neiji quien tenia mas o menos la misma mirada de Naruto)

-Ni que fuera tan linda (Hablo Sasuke uniéndose a los otros dos)

-Por obvias razones (Contesto el pelirrojo interponiéndose entre el trío problema y su hermana)

-Déjenla en paz o sacare a Karasu (Casi grito Kankuro)

-Vamos Kankuro solo estamos bromeando (Dijo Naruto mientras pasaba una mano sobre los hombros del celoso hermano en señal de camaradería)

-Es cierto, nunca le haríamos nada malo a tu hermana (Dijo Sasuke repitiendo el gesto de Naruto pero del otro lado)

-Claro, no queremos hacerte enfadar amigo, es mas deja que te ayude con eso, debe ser muy cansado estar cargando todo el tiempo con esa marioneta (Dijo Neiji desde atrás del marioretista mientras le quitaba a Karasu)

-Bien, tal vez me he equivocado con ustedes chicos (Reconoció Kankuro)

-No seas tan duro con tigo (Dijo Sasuke mientras los tres guiaban al ninja de la arena a una puerta que daba al jardín)

-Venga te invitamos algo de tomar (Dijo Neiji)

-Wow pues son muy amables cuando quieren (Hablo el marionetista cuando salían de la estancia)

-Solo recuerda que un ninja… (Naruto)

-Siempre debe ver… (Neiji)

-Mas halla de lo evidente (Termino la frase Sasuke cuando los tres amigos mandaron a volar a Kankuro a base de un impacto conjunto y el pobre Kankuro callo en el lago artificial del jardín)

-IDIOTA (Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo)

-No puedo creer que haya caído en eso (Dijo Neiji)

-A estas alturas ya debería saber que no se puede confiar en nosotros (Hablo Sasuke)

-Con esta van 300 bromas exitosas y 0 frustradas en contra de Kan-chan (Siguió a sus amigos Naruto)

-Bien, al menos sabemos que han aprendido algo bueno de Kakashi (Hablo Himishi con una gota en su nuca)

-Jajaja Tienes unos amigos muy graciosos Gaara (Hablo Temari aun sin pararse de su sitio pero riendo igualmente)

-Bien, me gusta su estilo engañaron a Kankuro como si fuese un niño de 5 años, si quisieran haberlo matado no hubiese tenido oportunidad alguna incluso lagaron desarmarlo (Decía el Kazekage complacido con lo que acababa de ver)

-No nos lo diga quiere a uno de nosotros para una misión, seguramente de escolta o protección y si estoy en lo cierto eso significa que tanto Gaara como Kankuro no podrían acompañar a su hermana ya que si no la escolta seria innecesaria; con los exámenes Chunnin tan cerca apostaría que debemos llevarla a la aldea donde estos se desarrollaran, yo diría que es por que esta herida y no podría sola con una emboscada en esas condiciones (Hablo Naruto mientras hacia la observación de las heridas de Temari)

-No se te escapa nada, eso es bueno si quieres ser el guarda espaldas personal de mi hija (Hablo el Kazekage)

-No creo que esto sea solo por que si, a leguas se nota que su hija debe ser una buena kounochi si sabe utilizar ese tipo de armas y por su constitución muscular debe ser mas veloz que fuerte especializándose en evadir y contraatacar (Dijo Neiji evaluando el abanico gigante de Temari)

-Bien, excelente deducción, será una difícil decisión (Hablo otra vez el kage de Sunagakure)

-Esta de mas decir que sus jutsus se especializan en el viento, pero por la forma de sentarse y la postura de sus hombros es fácil deducir que aun sin su abanico su taijutsu se basa en la defensa, posiblemente en caso de perder sus armas alargaría la pelea hasta pode hacerse de otra (Declaro Sasuke)

-Fantástico, los tres están acertados y apenas hace 5 minutos que han evaluado la situación, deberé de pensarlo todo bien, solo tengo una duda; ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de que mi hija esta herida Naruto? (Pregunto el Kazekage)

-Eso es obvio para cualquiera de los tres, su ropa se ve ligeramente mas abultada de lo que debería estar si relacionamos la forma del cuerpo de Temari-san con las extremidades que están a la vista esos relieves no deberían existir así que solo queda la opción de que este llevando vendajes extras (Declaro el rubio mientras los otros dos asentían en señal de haberse dado cuenta desde el principio)

-Impresionante, no cualquiera se da cuenta de algo tan simple, los tres quedan contratados (Dijo el padre de la rubia) y en cuanto a ti Kankuro ya hablaremos de tus fallas mas tarde (Sentencio severamente al ver entrar a su hijo de nuevo en la estancia)

-Si ya todo esta resuelto entonces que le parece acompañarnos a Himishi y a mí a tomar algo Kazakage-sama, mis hijos y sobrino se encargaran de que Gaara, Kankuro y Temari se sientan como en su casa (Sugirió el patriarca Hyuuga y después de unos momentos los tres padres salían de la estancia)

-Y ¿Que hacemos ahora? (Pregunto Sasuke)

-Ustedes vallan a atender a Temari y Kankuro, Gaara y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes (Dijo el rubio y desapareció dejando tras de si una llama azul que desapareció enseguida al igual que el pelirrojo solo que este ultimo lo hizo en un torbellino de arena)

-¿A donde irán esos dos? (Pregunto Temari)

-Van a pelear, siempre es lo mismo cada vez que se ven no pueden evitar hacerlo (Respondió Sasuke)

-Al parecer están en el área de entrenamiento 4 (Hablo Hinata al sentir un par de chacras de tamaño considerable en esa área)

-Que raro si nadie va nunca a entrenar a esa área (Dijo Sasame)

-MIS ESCULTURAS (Grito Neiji antes de desaparecer como anteriormente lo hubiesen echo su primo y el shinobi de la arena pero el Hyuuga lo hizo junto con una brisa ligera)

-¿Esculturas? (Pregunto intrigado Kankuro)

-Tsunade-sama nos dijo que cada uno deberíamos intentar un pasatiempo, ya sabes para mantenernos ocupados y fuera de problemas (Respondió Sasuke)

-¿Y cual es tu pasatiempo Sasuke-san? (Esta vez la que pregunto fue Temari)

-Aun no tengo ninguno (Dijo el Uchiha sonrojándose levemente)

-Y yo que creí que hacer arreglos florales en la tienda de los Yamanaka era tu entretenimiento Sasuke (Revelo Sasame el secreto del Uchiha)

-NO ES PARA QUE SE LO DIGAS A TODO EL MUNDO (Grito rojo de la vergüenza y enojo el moreno)

-¿Arreglos florales? Jajaja (Empezó a reír histéricamente el marionetista)

-A mi me parece lindo (Dijo Temari)

-Em ¿Gracias? (Fue la respuesta del Uchiha quien giro su cara para que no se notara su sonrojo pero sin poder evitar el tono nervioso de su voz)

-¿Y cual es el pasatiempo del chico de los ojos bonitos? (Pregunto Temari obviamente refiriéndose a Naruto ya que era el único que faltaba)

-NO LE DIGAS LINDO!!! (Grito Hinata sin poder controlarlo pasando a sonrojarse violentamente apenada por lo que dijo) eto…yo… em, vo-voy a ver si Neiji-nisan salvo sus esculturas (Termino de decir desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar algunas burbujas que explotaron poco después)

-No le hagan caso, es muy celosa con su hermano (Disculpo Sasame a su amiga de ojos blancos)

-¿Hermanos? Si no se parecen en nada (Dijo Temari)

-En verdad son medio hermanos, Naruto es hijo de Hiashi con la hermana menor del fallecido Yondaime (Aclaro el moreno Uchiha)

-Ya veo, con razón son tan diferentes (Hablo Kankuro)

-Bueno pero aun no responden a mi pregunta (Dijo Temari)

-Naruto es… bueno compone canciones (Dijo Sasame)

-Excelente me encanta la música, le pediré que me cante unas cuantas cuando vuelva con Gaara (Hablo emocionada la rubia)

-Pues sus canciones no son la gran cosa (El Uchiha dijo con claros celos en su voz)

-No estas celoso ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? Si tu eres mas lindo (Hablo sonriente y en un tono algo insinuante la rubia mientras revolvía el pelo del Uchiha)

-Para nada (Dijo rápidamente el Uchiha bajando la cabeza e intentando que la sangre no subiese a sus mejillas) _Mierda ¿Cómo es que Gaara tiene una hermana tan endemoniadamente hermosa? _(Se pregunto el moreno)

-Perfecto entonces no tendrás inconveniente en enseñarme a hacer arreglos florales (Pidió Temari aunque mas bien fue una orden ya que tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo saco corriendo de la mansión Hyuuga con rumbo desconocido)

-SASUKE ¿A DONDE VAS? AUN TIENEN UN INVITADO (Grito Sasame)

-NO VOY ME LLEVAN (Recibió otro grito aunque ya se escuchaba lejano)

-Parece que nos dejaron solos Sasame-chan (Hablo en un tono pícaro el marionetista dejando de lado a Karasu y abrazando a la pelinaranja)

-Bueno, la ultima vez que fui a visitarte a Suna nos interrumpieron, tal vez ahora podrimos continuar tranquilos (Declaro la de ojos chocolate rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Kankuro y ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros cuando una luz blanca los saco de concentración)

-¿Me pregunto cuanto valdrá esta foto para tu clan, después de todo los Fuuma te prohibieron tener novio asta los 15 (Hablo desde la puerta de la entrada Hanabi sosteniendo entre sus dedos una cámara fotográfica pero echo a correr enseguida en cuanto tanto Sasame como Kankuro se lanzaron a quitarle la dichosa cámara)

-VUELVE AQUÍ CON ESA FOTO HANABI (Grito Sasame tras de la mencionada mientras corrían por toda la casa sin importarles todo lo que estaban estropeando)

-Si tu padre ve esa foto estoy muerto (Decía nerviosamente Kankuro corriendo al lado de Sasame igualmente intentando quitarle a Hanabi la preciada cámara)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Soy malo no les pase la pelea entre Naruto y Gaara, ni les dije como es que se conocen, ni como comenzó el romance de Kankuro y Sasame, ni les pase ninguna canción hecha por Naruto, ni pienso decírselos asta el próximo capitulo, así que no sean tacaños y déjenme aunque sea un review.**

**A propósito una preguntita SasukeSakura, SasukeTemari o SasukeSasame esa es la cuestión, bueno la verdad seria un SasukeTemariShikamaru o un SasukeSasameKankuro, a y les tengo otra sorpresa reservada para futuras actualizaciones van a poder disfrutar de Hiashi Hyuuga estilo "niño tímido", se los dejo a consideración. **


End file.
